Portable music units such as MP3 players and other digital and/or analog music players have become quite popular in recent years. Some portable music players use a hard disk or flash memory to store music files, such as MP3s. Such portable music players use these music files to create an audio signal. The audio signal created by the portable music unit is typically sent to an output such as, for example, a headphone jack on the portable music unit. Headphones or an external speaker can be plugged into the audio output jack so that the user can listen to the music. Some portable music units also have proprietary connections for use in transferring music files and signals as well as providing power to the portable music unit.